


In the After

by fallenandthefaithless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Irondad, M/M, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenandthefaithless/pseuds/fallenandthefaithless
Summary: After a battle interrupted what was supposed to be a quiet day at home, Tony and Rhodey celebrate with their favourite friendly neighbourhood Spiderling in the best way possible. Ice cream.





	In the After

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the 2018 Captain Handsome Gift Exchange for the prompt Tony/Rhodey MCU coming home after winning a battle and celebrating for leather-jacket-lesbian. Happy holidays everyone

Overall the fight had been a success.

Standing in the aftermath only reassured Tony of that success more as Rhodey and Pete made their way over to him. The police had roped off the street and even now were leading the culprit away; a wanna-be villain with far too much time on his hands and nowhere near enough brains to actually pull anything off. Pete still had his mask on, shielding his identity from the onlookers who had their phones out and whispered excitedly, but Rhodey’s faceplate had slid open and he looked exhausted. 

Immediately Tony started looking for ways to get the three of them out of there, desperate to get Rhodey home and Pete back to May’s. A close call with the kid had sent Tony’s heart racing and he still wasn’t settled completely. No brains may not have had the thoughts to pull something complex off but he’d had enough firepower to cause some damage and watched Pete get knocked into a building and lay on the ground for a moment too long had left Tony reeling.

Now though, now they were both in front of Tony, Rhodey with a tired smile on his face but okay, they were both okay.

‘Alright troops,’ Tony said, his gaze lingering on Peter, trying to see if the kid was swaying, ‘home time.’

‘You promised ice cream,’ Peter argued, his voice too low for anyone but Rhodey and Tony to hear. Rhodey laughed while Tony sighed.

‘He’s not wrong,’ Rhodey pointed out. ‘You did promise.’

‘And then we got a call,’ Tony argued. ‘Pretty sure we can reschedule.’

Even with his mask on Tony could immediately sense Peter’s disappointment. His shoulders slumped and he started to move away without Tony and Rhodey following.

‘Fine, but you owe me an unholy amount of ice cream next time,’ he called back. Tony could sense Rhodey’s gaze on him as he watched the kid make his way to the edge of the street. In only a few more seconds Peter would be webbing his way home, back to May.

‘Go on, Tones.’

‘Hmm?’ he turned back to see Rhodey grinning at him.

‘You’re fooling no one,’ he said, elaborating only when Tony frowned at him. ‘Ice cream time - now.’

With a roll of his eyes Tony caved and called out ‘Spider-man’ before following Pete, sensing Rhodey do the same.

They caught up with him at the street corner and from there the three of them left the crime scene. They swung by Peter’s apartment anyway where they all changed from their suits, Tony and Rhodey sending their suits back to the Tower whereas Peter carefully packed his away.

Without the mask blocking his face, Peter’s smile was clear for them to see and Tony couldn’t help but feel as though he’d been conned into this adventure. This theory was only strengthened when he caught sight of Rhodey grinning at Peter as the kid locked the apartment door behind them.

Within ten minutes they were all seated in a booth at the ice cream parlour near Peter’s place. The owners had become so used to seeing billionaire Tony Stark and some random teenager in there that they no longer questioned it and instead waited patiently as Peter weighed the pros and cons of trying a new flavour only to resort to his usual cookies and cream. Tony stuck to his usual of strawberry while Rhodey decided on pecan. The three of them were seated by a widow that looked out onto the quiet street and Tony revelled in the silence after the rush of the day. As usual the kid sat across from him, focusing solely on the ice cream in hand while Rhodey sat beside Tony, their knees knocking as they made themselves comfortable.

It remained silent between them, with the exception of the crunching of their cones, until Rhodey shook Tony back to awareness and dragged him upright.

‘Alright you two,’ he said and Tony noticed Peter too had started to drift off.

‘C’mon kiddo,’ he said, reaching out and helping Peter stand. He gently lead Peter out of the parlour as Rhodey held open the door. They walked Peter back to his apartment, the kid half asleep already and Tony kept a hand on his shoulder to steer him up the stairs. Once at his door, Tony took the keys from Peter and opened it for him, steering him into the apartment.

‘Alright, kid. Shower and bed,’ he said and Peter mumbled something in response. ‘Or maybe just bed.’

‘S’kay, Mr Stark,’ he yawned and Tony rolled his eyes even as he turned Peter around and lead him to his bedroom. 

‘Sleep,’ he said. ‘You’ve earned it.’

‘Kay,’ the kid mumbled before falling onto his bed. Tony considered making the kid change but Peter was already curling up onto his side, his breaths getting deeper and more even as he fell asleep. Instead, Tony tugged the blanket out from under the kid and pulled it over him, allowing himself to run his fingers through Peter’s curls for a moment before he pulled away.

He left the keys on Pete’s bedside table, closed the blinds and left the apartment, locking the door behind him to find Rhodey leaning against the wall in the hallway.

‘I already called Happy,’ he said and Tony smiled gratefully at him. ‘He said he’d only be another five minutes.’

‘Good,’ Tony replied. ‘A hot shower and bed for us I think.’

Rhodey laughed, his smile causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle. ‘A bit different to how we use to celebrate, huh?’

‘You can say that again,’ Tony muttered as Rhodey grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled him down the stairs and back out onto the street where a dark sedan with tinted windows had pulled up.

‘It wasn’t a bad way to celebrate,’ Rhodey commented. ‘Sure it was no wild sex but still, ice cream is never a bad thing.’

Tony hummed in consideration as they climbed into the back seat and Happy pulled away from the gutter. 

‘And admit it,’ Rhodey grinned at him. ‘You wanted to hang out with the kid for longer.’

Tony sniffed and didn’t respond, instead he leaned across the seat to kiss Rhodey silent. After a long moment Tony slowly pulled back, only far enough to rest his forehead against Rhodey’s shoulder. His eyes closed when he felt Rhodey’s fingers in his hair and for a long moment they were quiet.

‘He’s a good kid,’ Rhodey said softly and Tony hummed, wanting only to sleep now but Rhodey continued talking, his shoulder shifting under Tony’s cheek. ‘I can see why you like him so much. Like a mirror though, it’s a little concerning.’

‘Hmm?’ Tony frowned and Rhodey laughed.

‘Really Tones? The kid’s a mini-you.’

‘No he’s not,’ Tony mumbled.

‘He definitely is. I swear it was like deja-vu when I first met him.’

‘He’s not like me. He’s too good,’ Tony grumbled and Rhodey stilled under him before he sighed.

‘He’s good yes, there’s no denying that,’ Rhodey said softly. He kissed the top of Tony’s head before he continued. ‘That’s why he reminds me of you. You’re both so good.’

Tony shook his head but didn’t speak. There would be no dissuading Rhodey on this topic and Tony didn’t have the energy to argue at the moment.

Eventually the car arrived at the Tower and Rhodey hauled Tony out of the car and into the building. He waved Happy off when he hesitated, assuring the other man they could manage and made their way to the elevator.

‘Bedtime I think,’ Rhodey commented as Tony’s head fell onto his shoulder again. Tony grumbled and Rhodey pulled him back gently to try and understand what he was saying.

‘We sound so old,’ he repeated and Rhodey snorted. 

‘That’s cause we are, old man,’ he teased and Tony’s nose scrunched up.

‘You’re older than me,’ he pointed out but Rhodey’s smile didn’t fade.

‘C’mon,’ he said as the elevator opened onto their floor.

‘Fine,’ Tony complained. ‘But sex later.’

Rhodey shook his head but continued to smile at his ridiculous genius.

‘Whatever you say, Tones.’


End file.
